


Это не то, что ты думаешь!

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Tony Stark, De-Aged Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker is 24, Молодой Тони, Флирт, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Тони любил секс. Ему было плевать на пол, возраст и внешность партнера, пока им было хорошо в постели. Но при этом он совершенно не рассчитывал оказаться частью дурацкого бородатого анекдота "Привет, а я решил вернуться пораньше", пусть и участники были не стандартные. Благо в соседней квартире никогда не закрывали балконную дверь.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Это не то, что ты думаешь!

**Author's Note:**

> Дима Арсенин и Дари, это для вас. В благодарность за разговоры о порно-парнях)))
> 
> Примечания: И Тони и Питеру около 25 лет. Никаких сверхспособностей, никаких войн с инопланетянами. Обычная Америка, обычные люди, обычные проблемы.

Лана была невероятно привлекательной женщиной. Возможно, если бы среди ее достоинств числились только шикарные русые кудри, огромные лукавые карие глаза, упругая грудь, аппетитная пышная попка и пара шикарнейших ножек, которые отлично смотрелись на его плечах, Тони не задержался бы так на долго в ее любовниках. Но Лана Янг относилась к тем женщинам, перед которым Тони практически не мог устоять: не только красивая, но и умная. С ней было приятно валяться в постели после очередного секс-марафона, курить и обсуждать все на свете: от политики до последней серии ситкома «Бруклин 9-9».

Тони не знал, как правильно было бы назвать их отношения. Да и нужно ли это кому. Он бы сказал, что они дружат, и в их случае секс совершенно не портил дружбу. Пару раз в месяц они созванивались, гуляли всю ночь напролет и утром просыпались в одной кровати. Ни ревности, ни требования хранить верность между ними не было. Только взаимная симпатия и удовольствие, разделенное между двумя взрослыми людьми. Вот и сейчас проснувшись утром он сладко потянулся и с удовольствием зевнул аж до слез в глазах. Мышцы сладко пели после вчерашней ночи. Ничто не приводит организм в столь благостное состояние, как несколько отличных оргазмов. Судя по запаху, на кухне его уже ждал горячий кофе.

Одеваться было откровенно лень, поэтому натянув одни трусы, парень забежал в туалет, сполоснул лицо прохладной водой, смывая последние остатки сонной дремы и пригладил пальцами торчащие волосы. В принципе, не мешало бы побриться, но это будет позже.

— Ты уже встал? — улыбнулась Лана, сидя на подоконнике в обнимку с утренней чашкой чая и выдыхая ароматный дым сигарет с ментолом в приоткрытое окно.

— И тебе доброго, — фыркнул Тони. — Попробуй тут поспать, если твой сосед ЗОЖник уже пришел с пробежки и врубил музыку на полную катушку. Нет бы еще слушал что-то нормальное.

— Не ворчи, как престарелый дед, Тони. То, что ты признаешь только рок, написанный в прошлом столетии, совершенно не означает, что Рианна, Джей Ло или Селена Гомес плохо поют.

— Я бы молчал, если бы на прошлой неделе там по кругу не играл Биббер со своим «Despacito».

— Но ты ведь знаешь, что эту песню поет не Биббер? — захихикала Лана, бычкуя сигарету и весело болтая ногами.

— Но ты ведь знаешь, насколько глубоко мне на это плевать? — парировал Тони, допивая последний глоток кофе. Единственное, что он не понимал в Лане, это ее любовь к чашечкам-мензуркам. Кофе надо пить из кружки, большой, с толстыми стенками, окрашенными в буро-коричневый из-за прошлых порций кофе.

Лана покачала головой. Тони не переделаешь. Слишком упрямый и свободолюбивый. Не самое лучшее сочетание для потенциального жениха. Может потому Лана никогда и не собиралась переводить их дружбу с привилегиями на какой-то новый уровень. В качестве любовника и друга Старк ее более чем устраивал.

В соседней комнате громко хлопнула дверь в квартире, и девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, разлив кофе на пальцы.

— Черт! Когда этот придурок уже починит балконную дверь? Ее вечно выносит сквозняком, — недовольно буркнула она, выглядывая в окно и внезапно легла грудью на подоконник, всматриваясь в окна напротив. — Ладно, тридцать баллов любителю попсы с утра пораньше за шикарный вид.

— Да уж, вид и правда шикарный, — довольно протянул Тони, рассматривая оттопыренную попку в коротеньких трикотажных шортиках, которые с такого ракурса больше открывали, чем прикрывали. Пальцы так и тянулись приласкать, а собственно, что ему не дает?

— Пошляк, — со смехом шлепнула его по руке Лана и притянула его за резинку трусов к окну: — Глянь какой.

В окне напротив сосед в одних спортивных штанах бесцельно бродил по комнате, уткнувшись в экран телефона. и посмотреть там действительно было на что: сухопарая фигурка с отлично прорисованной мускулатурой, а пресс был такой, что мог бы и монаха сбить с пути истинного. Тони не сдержался и присвистнул.

— Ладно, соглашусь, и правда красавчик.

— Его зовут Питер Паркер. Что? — приподняла бровь Лана на вопросительный взгляд Старка. — Он когда въехал сюда год назад, прошелся по всем соседям с пивом и пиццей и представился. Двадцать четыре года, холост, одинок, работает в отделе разработок каких-то там технологий, три раза в неделю посещает спортзал и каждое утро делает разминку под танцевальные хиты из радиочартов. Симпатичный, милый, вежливый. И, думаю, он гей.

— Сладкая, прости, но, если парень устоял перед твоими чарами, это не делает его геем, — насмешливо сощурился Тони. В ответ девушка легонько пнула его ногой.

— Эй, я не настолько самовлюбленная. Дело не в том, как он реагирует на меня, а в том, как он реагирует на тебя.

— А я тут вообще при чем? — недоуменно вытаращился на нее Тони. Он виделся-то с этим парнем раза три-четыре, когда в подъезде сталкивались.

— Питер, как и я, считает твою задницу неимоверно притягательной. Если ты думаешь, что при каждой встрече он тебя пропускает вперед из вежливости, то ты, мой друг, ни хрена в этом мире не понимаешь. Мог бы и присмотреться к нему.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Лан. Я думал, у нас любовь, отношения, и уже даже присмотрел нам кольца в ломбарде. А теперь я уйду от тебя к твоему симпатичному соседу. Хорошо быть бисексуалом.

— Очень смешно, засранец, — кинула в него кухонным полотенцем девушка. — Мне только тебя в мужьях не хватало. Особенно в восторге будет мой папенька. Он всегда тащился от моих парней, а уж обаятельные раздолбаи всегда числились фаворитами в его списке на незамедлительную кастрацию.

— Ну да, от меня обычно в восторге мамы, отцам я почему-то никогда не нравлюсь.

— И кто тут себе льстит, врунишка? — Лана хотела сказать еще что-то, но ее прервал звонок в дверь. Взглянув в глазок, она вздрогнула и в ужасе зашипела в сторону Старка: — Черт, черт, черт! Твою мать! Это мой отец, надо придумать куда тебя деть!

— То есть куда меня деть? Лан, только давай без идиотизма запихивания меня под кровать или в шкаф. Я как из него лет в пятнадцать вышел, так больше внутрь и не полезу!

— Хочешь жить — полезешь! Он детектив полиции, помешанный на своей единственной дочке, которую считает девственней снега на вершине Джомолунгмы. И я совершенно забыла, что сегодня мы собирались на службу в его приход, — продолжала шипеть девушка, бегая по квартире, собирая одежду Тони и любые следы пребывания мужчины на своей территории. — Но в одном ты прав: кровать и шкаф — это тупо. Лезь в окно!

— Ты сдурела?! — шепотом зарычал на нее Тони, отбиваясь от ее настойчивых попыток вытолкать его в окно. — Тут сраный третий этаж! Как ты мне предлагаешь спускаться?! В этой блядской новостройке даже внешней пожарной лестницы нет, а летать я не умею!

— Да чтоб тебя! Лезь к Питеру, сказала! Чего ты на меня вылупился? У нас с ним совместная галерея. Лезь давай, или тебе яйца лишние? — Лана всунула Тони в руки комок его одежды, кинула сверху обувь и практически силой вытолкала на балкон. — И, Тони, — крикнула она, когда он благополучно перебрался через невысокий бортик, — лови еще и мои сигареты.

— Янг, тебе двадцать два года, а ты боишься сказать отцу, что трахаешься, пьешь и куришь?

— У всех свои недостатки. Чмок в пупок, милый, хорошо вам с Питом провести время. Завтра наберу.

Тони бы, наверное, еще долго ошарашенно стоял бы посреди чужого балкона, если бы не звук открывшейся двери, громкий басовитый, наполненный ненавистью ко всему живому, крик раненного изюбря « _Где эта тварь?! Я знаю, что у тебя тут кто-то был!_ » и сбивчивое, вместе с тем — гениально, а главное вовремя, — столь клишированное « _Папочка, это не то, что ты думаешь!_ ». Безумный день, но стоять на месте было глупо, учитывая, что тяжелые шаги быстро приближались к балконной двери, и Тони, как был в одних трусах с охапкой мятых шмоток проскользнул в квартиру симпатичного соседа.

Питер под хрипловатый голос бывшей жены одного из братьев Хемсвортов пританцовывал у плиты, активно двигая задницей. У Тони внезапно пересохло в горле и пришлось громко сглотнуть, а один кед благополучно с громким «шлеп» стек на пол. Парень резко повернулся на этот звук и ошарашенно вытаращился на незваного гостя посреди своей кухни.

— Знаешь, я видел несколько порнороликов, которые начинались точно так же, — заметил Питер, медленно двигаясь в его сторону, так и не выпустив из пальцев лопатку.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь! Я могу все объяснить.

— Да я совершенно не против, просто в следующий раз лучше приходи через дверь, я если дома никогда ее не запираю.

Тони только собирался съязвить что-то на тему необоснованной беспечности, когда эта самая незапертая дверь распахнулась с громким звуком словно от пинка.

— Я знаю, что ты тут, даже не вздумай прятаться! Все равно придушу!

— Боже, папа, стой. Это недоразумение! — пыталась воззвать к здравому смыслу Лана.

Чертова Янг и ее бесноватый папаша! Ладно, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных действий. Он отбросил свои вещи, даже не обратив внимания насколько картинно они рассыпались по полу и мебели.

— Если меня сейчас убьют, хочу, чтобы ты знал: твой пресс шикарен. Я честно потом все объясню, — шепнул Тони и притянул парня за резинку штанов.

Треклятый ЗОЖник не пил по утрам кофе. Губы Питера на вкус были сладкими, с легкой кислинкой и пахли летом, уютом и земляничной поляной. Волоски на руках Тони встали дыбом, а что-то темное внутри черепной коробки стало с силой проситься на волю и требовать немедленно вылизать этот гадский рот, слизать сладость, прикусить нижнюю губу и по возможности оставить засос на верхней. Видно, у Паркера тоже внутри жило свое собственное чудовище, которое тут же резко подалось навстречу, с явным удовольствием знакомясь.

Тони упустил момент, когда крепкие руки рывком приподняли его и усадили на мраморную столешницу. Дернулся только едва, ледяная поверхность под задницей в данный момент это совершенно не то, чем можно его отвлечь от чужого рта на своей шее и ловких рук с длинными музыкальными пальцами, которые сначала так правильно выглаживали спину, а теперь ласкают кожу у самой кромки трусов.

Гортанный, надсадный и отчаянный стон Старка совпал со звонким возгласом « _Ой_!». Тони оторвался от Питера, пару раз моргнул, избавляясь от дымки возбуждения и неудобно вывернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть новых людей, стоящих за его спиной.

— И кто из вас провел ночь у моей Ланы? — не особо уверенно спросил крепкий мужчина, пытаясь одновременно грозно нахмурить кустистые брови, брезгливо скривиться и смущенно отвести взгляд.

— Уж точно не я, — хрипло протянул Питер. От звука его голоса, севшего от явного возбуждения, по спине Тони промаршировали мурашки. — Я всю ночь провел в своей постели и сейчас подумываю о том, чтобы туда вернуться.

Волна дрожи прошлась по всему телу Старка. Блядский Паркер говорил с отцом Ланы, специально сексуально хрипя Тони на ухо, и при каждом слове задевая краешком губ мочку его уха, а пальцы правой руки непонятно когда успевшие пробраться под резинку трусов, вырисовывали непонятные фигуры на копчике.

— Тут нет никого, кроме двух закоренелых геев, — подлил масла в огонь Старк, слизывая с губ вкус Питера.

— Эм-м, простите, ребята, видно мне и правда показалось, — повинился мужчина под недовольное дочерино «Ну я же тебе говорила!». — Она же у меня умница, красавица и жутко доверчивая. Окрутит ее какой-нибудь мудак, плакать же из-за него будет, убиваться, — сокрушался несчастный отец. Питеру пришлось с силой ущипнуть Тони за бок, так сильно того начало трясти от смеха.

Да уж. Эта наивная и доверчивая только недавно ему рассказывала, как купалась голышом ночью в фонтане и танцевала на центральной площади, а потом от полиции полночи по подворотням бегала. Соблазнить поймавшего ее полицейского так и не получилось, но имя она его запомнила. Теперь несчастный сержант Мэдисон получает раз в неделю пончики, кофе и записку, что он обязан на ней жениться, раз видел голой. Тони не понимал, что ее так привлекло в том парне, но будет только рад, если тот капитулирует в конце концов и у Ланы появятся нормальные отношения. А пока девушка одновременно строила ему страшную рожу и грозила кулаком за спиной отца, второй рукой тыча в него и Питера поднятым вверх большим пальцем, хитро подмигивая.

— И, ребята, я понимаю, что сейчас в этом нет ничего страшного, но может все же придете как-то к нам в церковь? Бог любит всех, даже таких как вы, — попытался корректно намекнуть на противоестественность гомосексуальных связей мужчина.

— А я еврей, —ехидно заявил Тони. — Могу даже обрезание продемонстрировать, — тут же добавил он под задушенный смешок Питера и грозное « _Прекрати, папа!_ » Ланы.

Мужчина сконфуженно потоптался, еще раз извинился и направился к выходу, потянув за собой дочь.

Тони и Питер переглянулись и громко расхохотались.

— Ох, спасибо, чувак. Ты меня просто спас, — все еще посмеиваясь сказал Старк и попытался слезь со столешницы.

— Нет уж, — припечатал Питер, притянув его еще ближе в себе, буквально вжимая в свою эрекцию. — Два гея, так два гея.

— Прости, парень, это не то, что ты подумал — я не гей, — не согласился Тони, впрочем, не убирая рук с плеч невольного спасителя.

— Я бы поверил, но у тебя совершенно по-гейски на меня встал, — с ухмылкой парировал Паркер. — Ну, или тебе разрешена магия вне Хогвартса, и ты умудрился спрятать в трусах фонарик.

— Ну, допустим у меня встал по-бисексуальному, а не по-гейски…

— Да я в курсе, стены тут картонные, и я отлично слышал, как Лана тебе вчера всю ночь демонстрировала «коллекцию редчайших гравюр».

— И тебя это не смущает?

— С чего бы? Вы не в отношениях, разлучником меня не назовешь. Здоровая конкуренция — я лучше Ланы.

— Ты всегда такой напористый?

— Всегда.

— И в спальне? — прищурился Тони, внимательно изучая реакцию потенциального любовника.

— В спальне я универсален. Могу быть напористым, но и в обратной стороне отношений я не вижу ничего плохо, — правильно понял его намек Питер. Ему действительно было наплевать на позицию. Иногда хотелось вести, вбивая партнера в любую поверхность, доводя до сумасшествия и оставляя темные пятна от хватки своих пальцев на светлой коже любовника. Но и от пассивной роли Питер умел получать не меньшее удовольствие. — А еще я честен. Не изменяю, налево не хожу и того же жду от своего партнера.

— Одни достоинства и добродетели, а вот со мной все не так просто. Я курю, — начал перечислять свои недостатки Тони.

— Мне нравится сочетание ментола и земляники, — парировал Питер, демонстративно облизнувшись.

— Если ты разбудишь меня утром и попытаешься вытянуть на пробежку, я тебя придушу подушкой и подамся в бега в Мексику, — честно предупредил Старк.

— Не перегибай. Я за здоровый образ жизни, но из неагрессивных ЗОЖников. Если список твоих недостатков — прискорбно короткий, замечу, — подошел к концу, как насчет рискнуть и начать со мной встречаться?

— Приглашаешь меня на свидание? — уточнил Тони, с улыбкой наблюдая довольный блеск глаз теперь уже своего парня.

— Приглашаю, — согласно кивнул тот в ответ. — Кто платит?

— Ты приглашаешь, пока я в одних трусах практически сижу у тебя на бедрах — определенно ты. За следующее плачу я.

— Меня дико радует, что следующее свидание уже предусмотрено. Какую кухню мира вы предпочитаете на первом свидании? — усмехнулся Питер, мягко прикасаясь пальцем к нижней губе Тони.

— Хочу в Бургер Кинг. И, пожалуйста, не говори, что собираешься ждать до третьего свидания, — практически проскулил Тони, потираясь все еще не спавшей эрекцией о бедра Питера.

— Здоровый способ жизни, здоровые отношения, здоровый взгляд на жизнь, — перечислил Паркер, сопровождая каждое слово очередным поцелуем в шею, в конце фразы размашисто лизнув судорожно дернувшийся кадык и прикусил ключицу. — Потерпишь. Считай это местью за те ночи, когда я дрочил на твои стоны за стенкой.

— Это было не так часто, жестокий говнюк, — фыркнул Тони.

— Может и говнюк, но я определенно в твоем вкусе. А еще тебе нравится, что я беру инициативу на себя, — довольно мурлыкнул Питер.

— Это не то, что ты подумал…

— Как скажешь, Тони, как скажешь, — ухмыльнулся он, заметив хитрый взгляд Тони, коварно тянущего загребущие ручонки в его трусы. Ладно, руку помощи можно и протянуть. В конце концов, что это за отношения без взаимодро… то есть взаимовыручки.


End file.
